


Mercy

by Sephone_North



Series: Book 1: Judged [17]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Finally the kids learn that Hakoda has kids!, Gen, Hakoda (Avatar) is a Good Parent, We do lots of stuffs!, We have Hakuddles, We meet the 41st, We set up for a time skip!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25795438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephone_North/pseuds/Sephone_North
Summary: Zuko meets the 41st. Hakoda watches the future begin to unfold.
Relationships: Azula & Yue & Zuko, Hakoda & Zuko & Azula
Series: Book 1: Judged [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844545
Comments: 65
Kudos: 1169





	Mercy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MuffinLance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinLance/gifts).



> EHH! Next installment will be the last in this portion of time. I'm going to make a different series for the next part. Also, next installment is going to be a round robin of POV, so look out for that! 
> 
> I borrowed a bunch of elements from Muffin. So this is very much for her. 
> 
> If you get bored, look up the names and what they mean. I do my best to try and make them mean something. Like Jinzhan is actually part of Jinzhanhua, which is japanese for Candelua, which is a flower used for burn medicine. So yea, that's what ends up being 90% of my time making OCs.

“Well, I suppose I must warn you that I had to release Fong,” Bumi said, with a wave of one wrinkled hand. Hakoda stiffened and turned to look at the old man. They were on some sort of earthbending caravan thing, which Bumi had called a train, which wasn’t very comfortable for the Water Tribe man. He much preferred a good boat. 

Azula and Aiko were sitting at the back of their carriage, whispering about something. Whatever it was was no doubt making Zuko nervous, if the glances he kept shooting them was an indication. Yue seeed to be in on the secret, since every time his eyes weren’t on her, she was hiding a laugh. 

It was nice to see them acting like kids, especially after the last few days of watching them act like royalty. Negotiations with the Omashu King had been nerve racking for him. But he could tell that it was worth it. The plans they’d concocted would save a lot of lives in the long run. But there was one fly in the ointment. 

“Fong is free? He threatened my children's lives,” Hakoda reminded harshly. 

“Yes, I’m aware,” Bumi replied. “However, I couldn’t simply keep him under lock and key. I had to let him go back to his stronghold. He is one of the most celebrated generals in the army, even if his methods are,” Bumi wrinkled his nose. “Unorthodox.” 

Hakoda growled. “If he tries to come after them, I will kill him, you know that, right?” 

Bumi blinked slowly and shrugged. “I thought that would be the case. I’m not asking you to choose between the lives of children and the sanctity of this peace. I do want you to be warned. As long as it’s in self defense, no one will be able to find fault in his death.” 

The chief nodded, turning back to the kids. Azula was baring her teeth in a predator’s grin at ZUko, who had apparently realized that he was being teased. The boy rolled his eyes and made a rude gesture at his sister. 

“Zuko,” Hakoda called, making the boy jump and whirl to look at him guiltily. He just raised an eyebrow. 

“Sorry,” The young prince muttered. Bumi laughed, making Hakoda turn. 

“You do that well.” The King remarked. “I suppose you have children of your own?” 

Hakoda tilted his head, slightly confused. “I do have two children in the South Pole, yes. But I do-” 

“YOU HAVE  _ KIDS???”  _ Zuko and Azula screeched. Bato snorted hard and started coughing. Yue blinked, surprised. Aiko cackled, her laughter echoing Bumi’s behind him. 

“What? Of course I have kids. I know I’ve mentioned them,” Hakoda exclaimed, looking between them. 

“No you haven’t! What kind of kids are they?” Azula demanded. He stared at her.

“Uh, good ones? What kind of question is that?”

“No! Are they boys or girls? How many?” Zuko cracked out. 

“I have two. A boy and a girl. Sokka and Katara,” Hakoda shook his head. “I have seriously not mentioned them?” 

“Sokka and Katara?” Azula asked. “You’ve mentioned them, but I just thought they were Bato’s.” 

Bato, who had caught his breath and was snickering behind his hand, choked on what Hakoda could presume as his own spit. 

The chief turned to his second. “I’m not sure how, but I’m sure this is your fault.” He grumbled. 

“I assumed they were related to Bato,” Zuko added, confused. “I know that he said he was the ‘fun uncle’. Are you two related?” 

“No, we’re not,” Hakoda explained. “But we’ve been friends since we were children.” He shrugged. “It was simple to consider him the uncle to my children.” 

“But-” Zuko started, then stopped. He and Azula looked at each other, both turning pale. Azula’s face shut down. She looked around, as if trying to find an exit. Instead, she just moved to the farthest seat, hands in her hair. 

“Excuse me,” Yue said quietly, rising up and following the younger princess. She settled next to her, murmuring softly. 

“Zuko, what’s wrong?” Hakoda asked, reaching out. He could see the boy flinching away. 

“I mean, I think we knew that they were yours,” He whispered. “We just- It’s-” He took a deep breath and met Hakoda’s gaze. “We’re replacements, aren't we?” He blurted out. “A placeholder until you can get back to the South Pole? Once you have your real children, we-”

“No,” Hakoda stated, pushing down his initial surprise. He looked up to see Bato’s and Aiko’s amusement evaporate. “That’s not how family works, son.” 

“But we aren’t your family,” Zuko choked out, staring at his hands. “We-” 

“Zuko,” the chief’s voice was sharp. Zuko looked up, eye wide. “Family is not bound to blood. Bato and I share no blood, and we are family. You and your sister may not be mine by birth, but I would be honored to consider you both as my children.” He softened slightly, standing from the table to wrap his arms around the boy. Zuko stiffened for a moment, but buried his face in his shoulder, his breathing hitching. “You are not replacements for anyone. And I promise that I will not throw you away or treat you unfairly when I do see Katara and Sokka again.” 

He leaned back to look into that golden eye. “You have done nothing but make me proud.” He said. “You have a home with us.” 

Tears filled the young prince’s eye and he pressed himself into Hakoda’s arms, sobbing. Hakoda just held him, murmuring soothing sounds. He looked to see Azula’s golden eyes watching him. Yue had an arm wrapped around her shoulders, holding the girl close. 

The younger princess sighed and nodded, curling up into her counterpart’s grip. Yue nodded determindely. “The Water Tribe is built on community,” She said, her voice carrying through the compartment. Everyone turned to look at her. “Children are raised in families yes, but they aren’t families bound by blood. We are families of love, found and whole, surviving in unforgiving circumstances.” She pressed her cheek against Azula’s hair. “You are my sister, and Zuko is my brother. You will always have a place in my tent, food at my hearth, and a home in my heart.” 

Hakoda nodded. “That’s how we are kids. So don’t panic about being replaced.” 

He wasn’t stupid though. He knew that the moment they reached the South Pole, there would be a battle that they’d all have to fight. Neither Sokka or Katara would easily accept Fire Nation royalty as their new siblings. They would eventually, because they were both Water Tribe at heart and understood that the Fire siblings were family. But Katara did have a lot of Kya in her, and his loving wife had been able to hold a terrible grudge when she had wanted to. 

Keeping these kids wasn’t going to be easy, but that didn’t mean it was going to slow him down.

\---

The camp holding the 41st division was hidden inside a mountain to the north of the city. The train slid right into an opening that was bent in front of them. They entered slowly and when the train was completely in the mountain, the earthbenders closed up the opening. They were dropped into pitch black. 

Hakoda had been sitting on the bench, Zuko and Azula on either side of him. They had been watching the progress of the train into the mountain. Both of them immediately lit a hand on fire on instinct. A glance over showed that Aiko was doing the same. 

“Oh, put the fire out.” Bumi scolded them, wagging a finger in their direction. He grinned, looking unhinged in the blue light from Azula’s flames. “Just watch.” 

Neither kid looked comfortable with that, but Hakoda placed his hands on their arms. They both sighed, but let the fire gutter out. Aiko growled, turning towards them, and the Chief jerked a little as he realized that her eyes glittered in the fire like a Polar Leopard. She shook her hand and the train went black again. 

“Wait for it,” Bumi said, cackling in the dark. “Just a moment.” 

And suddenly, the cave around them began to lighten up. Hakoda glanced out and realized that the light was coming from crystals in the walls. They glowed softly, filling the tunnel with green lights. 

“We don’t need fire to see,” The mad king called. “Let’s go!” And the earthbenders pushed off, sending them through the mountain. 

“I don’t like this,” Azula whispered, closing her eyes. “I think I’d rather be on the ocean.” 

“Storm children aren’t comfortable in Earth,” Aiko said, stepping over to drop next to her. “Too much air in them.” 

“I’m not a storm child and I’m not particularly comfortable either,” Zuko snapped. Yue, sitting next to him, placed a calm hand on his arm. 

The train exited out of the tunnel and they all gasped. They were in a circular arena type area, of a hollow mountain. Above them, the sky was visible, the top of the mountain cone open. In tiers reaching up towards the mountain, but not so close to be escapable, ledges and openings were visible up the walls. Tents were placed in the openings, and pale young Fire Nation faces peered out as the train slowed to a stop on the edge of the arena flooring. 

A large tent was on the edge of the arena across from there. The sides of the tent were opening, showing some Fire Nation adults sitting together in meditation poses. An older soldier, with a gray hair and an impressively trimmed gray beard rose. 

“Alright, everyone off,” Bumi said, punching the wall of the train. A rectangle portion fell down and slammed into the ground, making a ramp off. Hakoda stood and led them off, Zuko right behind him. 

The gray man came up and bowed, making the flame with his hands. Hakoda noted the worry lines and dark circles set deep on the man’s face. If he had to guess, he’d say this was Liang. 

“King Bumi, we are honored you’re here.” The man said. Behind him, one of the officers was gathering a bunch of teens towards the back of the train, where earthbenders were off loading supplies. “Thank you for your hospitality.” 

“Bah,” Bumi waved off the formalities, stepping to the side. “Someone has been negotiating for you, Liang,” he said instead. 

Liang looked confused, glancing between everyone’s faces. Hakoda watched him stiffen as he noticed Aiko, and then just stopped when he saw the royals. 

“That’s impossible,” He whispered, his skin even more pale under his beard. “The prince and princess drowned.” 

“No, but not for a lack of trying,” Azula muttered dryly. That earned her a sharp look from her brother. 

“No, Major-general,” Zuko said, bowing to him. “It seems that the spirits have work for us to do.” 

“I’m sorry, I-” Liang bowed again, as if he wasn’t sure what to do. Then he gulped and dropped to his knees in a full kowtow. Hakoda jumped slightly, at the sudden motion. “Forgive me, your highness. I have shamed the Fire Nation. I fully accept whatever punishment that you have decided upon.” 

Zuko stared at him for a moment, before turning to Azula. The girl sighed and stepped up to his side. “He committed treason, remember?” She said. “And the punishment for treason is-” 

“Death,” Zuko finished. He looked down, gold eye glinting in the sunlight directly overhead. Hakoda felt a shiver go down his spine, suddenly aware of the fact that this child was next in line for the Fire Nation throne, personally chosen by the Sun Spirit. 

Liang did not flinch, just kept his forehead to the ground. Hakoda caught movement, and looked up to see soldiers shuffling along the above tiers, trying to get a better look. The officers behind LIang were watching, concerned if their body language was an indication. 

This was an important moment. This was technically Zuko’s first decision as Fire Lord, whether he was crowned or not. Hakoda shivered again. 

“Tell me, Major-General Liang, why did you surrender?” Zuko’s voice carried through the mountain, echoing on the walls. “Explain.” 

Liang looked up, but didn’t meet that golden gaze. He stared at Zuko’s boots. “I was given command of a unit of soldiers who were not ready for war. I was given orders to sacrifice them. It-” The man stopped and finally looked up, brow furrowed in determination. “The gain was not worth the loss, your highness. I chose my men rather than let them die for  _ nothing. _ ” He spat that last word out like a curse. 

Zuko nodded. “And you chose this, knowing it would cost your life?” He asked. 

“‘A skilled commander seeks victory from his advantages, not from demanding it from his men’” Liang said, sounding like a quote. “There was no advantage.” He shrugged and spoke what Hakoda could only guess was another quote. “‘He who knows when he can fight and when he cannot will be victorious’” 

“You are well versed in Sun Wu’s work,” The prince noted. He let out a breath and looked up. “How large is this division?” 

“We are an independent brigade, sir, not a true division,” Liang said. “We have about 5,600 soldiers, sir.” 

“Five battalions, with a full medic company?” Azula asked, raising an eyebrow. “I’m guessing that the battalions are split into Bending and infantry?” 

“Two infantry, two bending, and a transport battalion. We are meant to train squads to replace units on the frontlines.” He didn’t even pause at being addressed by the princess. “We are not meant to see active combat.”

“No, you’re not.” Zuko closed his eye. “Major-general Liang, I have reviewed your case. I have thought of what options you could’ve taken, by your own honor and the oaths you’ve sworn to the Fire Nation. By all rights, you should’ve followed your orders, leading your men to victory, no matter the cost, as ordered by your Fire Lord.” 

Hakoda’s heart stopped. 

“However,” Zuko continued. “This order did not come from my grandfather, who was not sitting at the war council. Someone committed treason, but I do not believe it to be you. Lift your head, and rise to your feet, Major-general Liang. You are absolved of any crime and dishonor today, as my right as Prince of the Fire Nation and Agni’s chosen.” The sunlight brightened to a nearly painful level for a moment, making people gasp. “You did the right thing,” The prince added quietly, holding a hand down to help the general up. 

Liang gaped at him, and his hand, before taking it and letting short little Zuko help him up. The prince glanced at his sister, who shrugged and wiggled her hand side to side. He rolled his eyes at her and turned to King Bumi, who had watched the entire thing with a slightly mad looking grin. 

“Your Majesty, may I explain to the major-general and his officers for a moment, before we begin with the plan?” He asked politely. “I want him to understand what we’re doing.” 

“By all means,” The old man said, laughing. “I’ll find something to spend my time on.” He wandered off, making Hakoda blink after him. 

“I don’t think he’s right in the head,” Bato muttered. Aiko snorted. 

“Captain Aiko,” Liang said, getting her attention. “Shinu got my letter?” 

“He did, and luckily, the Prince and Princess were passing by with their personal guard.” She nodded towards Hakoda with a grin, who just sighed. “He sent me with them.” 

The older man nodded and looked down at Zuko. “I sent a letter to Shinu, only because no one has heard from Prince Iroh,” He sighed. “I knew that he wouldn’t have allowed such a thing.” 

“No, my uncle wouldn’t have,” Zuko agreed. “Come on, I have a lot to tell you.” Azula snorted from next to him, glued to his left side as they moved. 

Hakoda watched them walk towards the command tent. For just a moment, in the bright light of the sun, he could see an image of a tall man with a topknot, pinned with a golden flame. Next to him, a lithe woman walked, hair pinned with a bone hairpin. 

Then the light faded as a cloud passed in front of the sun, and the image slipped away. 

\---

“To teach even a company of firebending medics properly could take months, your highness,” the captain of the Medical company, Jinzhan, said with a shake of her head. “It will be a process.” 

“But it is possible?” Lieutenant Anir said leaning in. “We could do it.” 

“If the prince can teach this particular firebending, I don't see why not,” Jinzhan said. She looked Zuko up and down, eyes gauging him. “I can teach the healing basics, if you focus on the bending itself.” 

“How many of your medics are already benders?” Azula questioned. 

“Eight out of 250,” Jinzhan replied. She turned to Zuko. “My suggestion? Start with them. Teach them how to teach. If you try to personally show every person in this plan, you’ll lose your mind in the first two weeks.” 

“Secret to being a good leader, kid,” Lieutenant Sai stated, leaning back. He was a big man, one of the largest that Hakoda had ever seen. “Delegation. Pick some people you can trust to do the job and make them do it.” 

“Sai, do not refer to the prince as ‘kid’” Liang rumbled, warningly. He dipped his head towards Prince Zuko. “You must forgive Lieutenant Sai. There is a specific reason he’s in charge of our cavalry battalion.” Sai dipped his head, chagrinned.

“Is there a reason why we’re speaking about military facts in front of enemy forces?” another Lieutenant asked, eying Hakoda. She was tiny, especially compared to Sai. 

“Chief Hakoda has proved himself to the prince and princess,” Liang said sharply. “If the prince trusts him, then so will we.” 

“Besides, Wakana,” Sai muttered. “It’s not like we’re not already dealing with the Earth Kingdom.” 

“We’re working towards peace,” Zuko added, eye narrowed. “Which means we have to learn how to work together. And we will have to learn how to trust one another.” 

Hakoda eyed the lieutenant, who sniffed at him and turned away. 

“There is another problem, isn’t there?” Lieutenant Kotone murmured. “What do we do with the rest of the soldiers. If we take them back, then the war council-” 

“Back to the frontline again,” Wakana said with a nod. “But there’s no way that Omashu can support our division.” 

“No, there isn’t,” Liang sighed. “Shinu would take some.” 

“But the moment the council knows, they’ll send them into something else.” Jinzhan said. “It’s better if the whole division is dead in the eyes of the War Council.” 

Palav, the quietest lieutenant finally spoke up, “Major-general, is it true that the Fire Lord is missing?” 

“I wouldn’t say missing, but” Liang glanced at Zuko and Azula, “He is bedridden, though, as far as I know.” 

“My grandfather worked with Fire Lord Sozin, and was on Fire Lord’s Azulon’s council.” Palav shook his head. “Sir, we’re heading towards a civil war, and you know it.” Liang flinched. 

Zuko sighed, rubbing his face. “I’m aware,” he said, pulling everyone’s attention. “But Azula and I can’t stop it now. There’s no way I can win any Agni Kais.” 

“Not to mention, the possibilities of assissantaion.” Azula added. She sighed. “Not to mention, the whole spirit quest.” 

“Right, spirits,” Sai groaned. “I don’t envy you, your highness.” Zuko smiled softly. 

“The spirits demand peace, right?” Wakana demanded. “If you sit on the throne, you can force peace.” Azula snarled, leaning forward.

“No, he can’t,” Palav answered before Azula could. Hakoda pulled her back next to sit next to him. He gave her a look and she subsided, crossing her arms. “The council will kill him if he tries. Besides, he can’t ascend until he’s sixteen, even if Iroh is gone. He’d have to have a regent, and there are two options for that.” 

“Oda and Hanshu,” Azula added, sniffing. “Which means, it just paints a target on Zuko’s back while we still drop into that civil war.” 

“But,” Palav said, shrugging. “If we stay together, drop off the map, and continue training.” He turned to Zuko. “You’d have a brigade on your side.” 

“Shinu has always been loyal to Agni’s will,” Liang added, leaning forward excitedly. “If he can convince Pouhai to follow the Prince-” 

“A brigade, a full regiment, which includes a company of Yuyan?” Wakana grinned a sharp smile. “We could take Caldera with that.” 

“I’m not invading my own capital.” Zuko said, shaking his head. 

“In a perfect world, you wouldn’t have to,” Jinzhan said. “But in a perfect world, we wouldn’t be in this position, would we?” 

“The Southern Water Tribe is also willing to help.” Hakoda added, smiling at the prince.

“We won’t get any Earth Kingdom troops,” Liang said. “Bumi doesn't have the power to send military forces. He used his guards to lead us here. Omashu doesn’t have a standing army.” 

“THe Earth King could.” Kotona tilted her head. 

“Yes, he could, but he won’t” was the response. 

“Well, that falls into the next portion of the whole ridiculous spirit quest,” Azula said, rolling her eyes. “We’re going to have to find the Avatar.” 

There was a moment of awkward silence as the military members looked around. Zuko shrugged, “AIding the Avatar gains a level of respect with the other nations. We’ve earned our place with the Southern Tribe and Omashu, but there is no way that the Northern tribe or Ba Sing Se will side with us without him.” He sighed. “The spirits will help us, and at some point, they will work to reveal the Avatar. We just have to set up the base for peace without it.” 

They nodded. “Is it possible that Omashu can direct us to land that we can use?” Kotone asked, tilting her head. “It wouldn’t be much different than building a colony, especially if we can get help from Pouhai. A good number of these kids are farm kids.” 

“If I remember the map right, there’s a forest nearby, but theres a river on the other side of it.” Liang said quietly. “We also have a lot of shore people.” 

“Gaipan!” Wakana yelped, slapping her leg. “Gaipan is north of us, isn’t it? If we set up a colony in the forest, we can easily set up a trade with them as well.” 

“Okay, so we set up a colony nearby while setting up a bending hospital for Omashu,” Zuko said, leaning forward, eye bright. “We’ll work with Bumi to find a place and start setting up.” He straightened. “I think we have a plan.” 

\---

“Chief,” Zuko said quietly. The sun had set, and moonlight poured into the mountain’s center. Hakoda turned over to look at the young boy kneeling next to him. 

“You okay, son?” He asked softly, sitting up. 

“I, maybe not?” the prince said, rubbing his face. “I just realized that this is a long commitment, and that it ruins your plans. You can’t go home if you’re trapped here.” 

“No, but I knew that coming into it,” Hakoda answered, pulling the boy against him. Zuko squeaked in surprise, but settled, leaning into him. “We decided as a ship to do what was needed to help you.” 

“I know, but, it’s not right though.” He shook his head. “We’re going to have to be here for a year at the very least.” 

“And when that work is done, we’ll go south,” Hakoda answered. “I’m not angry or worried, son. I was prepared.” 

“Okay,” He murmured, curling up slightly. “I just, I know you meant what you said on the train, but you’re not- you’re not beholden to that.” 

“Yes, I am,” The chief replied. He pressed a kiss to the top of Zuko’s short hair. “I am proud of you, Zuko. And I’m happy to be helping you. This war has been going on way too long, and it shouldn’t have fallen on your shoulders to fix it. But I am proud of the work you’ve been doing.” 

He pulled him closer, as the future Fire Lord began to cry. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I looked up Japanese military code, and the code that they used during WW2 was very similar to how the Fire Nation operated. Basically, the Emperor is never wrong, you follow orders no matter if it kills you, and your death is the greatest gift you can give to the country. By Japanese code, it really feels like no one would've been really bothered by what canonically happened to the 41st. Which makes me sad.


End file.
